kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiju Combat Wiki
Welcome to the Colossal Kaiju Combat Wiki Welcome to The . We are articles, and you can help. Please add to our edits. Kaiju combat battle promo by kaijusamurai-d5klv6s.jpg|Welcome to Kaiju Combat!|linktext=Enter the exiting world of Colossal Kaiju Combat. You will see new faces and may see old! Kaijuland Battles.jpg|Kaijuland Battles|link=http://store.steampowered.com/app/290810|linktext=Purchase the first CKC release now available on Steam! Trading Cards.jpg|Trading Card Game|link=Colossal Kaiju Combat (Trading Card Game)|linktext=Check out the official CKC trading card game! Macrosaurus.jpg|Official CKC Kaiju|link=Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters|link=Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters|linktext=Check out all of the official CKC monsters! A warm welcome to fans of games and giant monsters alike! This wiki is dedicated to documenting the events of Sunstone Games's epic masterpiece: Colossal Kaiju Combat! We are not only a database for canon monsters, but also a database in the working for hopefully every fan made kaiju ever. Changes are welcome to help expand the Colossal Kaiju Combat universe, and we encourage everyone to help make our wiki great by adding information and images when needed! Let the Colossal Kaiju Combat begin! News *CKC Development has been suspended! Featured Article The Fall of Nemesis: Clash of the Kaijujin (often abbreviated as KCO1) is the first official CKC original monster game, which is set to be released in 2016 exclusively for the PC. [[The Fall of Nemesis: Clash of the Kaijujin|Read more »''']] Previously Featured Articles What is Colossal Kaiju Combat? ''Colossal Kaiju Combat'' is an indie game under development by Sunstone Games. It is being led by former Pipeworks employee Simon Strange, with art contributed by comic book and Godzilla fan artist Matt Frank. Most of the game staff for Colossal Kaiju Combat ''worked with Mr. Strange on the three Atari-Pipeworks Godzilla games: ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee for the Nintendo Gamecube and Xbox, Godzilla: Save the Earth for the Xbox and Playstation 2, and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Nintendo Wii and Playstation 2. The combat system for Colossal Kaiju Combat is being heavily influenced by the second game in the trilogy, Godzilla: Save the Earth. Simon Strange and Sunstone Games are both trying to get characters from fans and licensed products, some named are Godzilla, Ultraman, Gamera, King Kong and the State Puff Marshmellow Man. You can check out the official Colossal Kaiju Combat ''forums here! You can also view the official monster concepts here! And please do check out the affiliates of this wiki. Monsters Some of the monsters here include licensed monster that Sunstone Games bought writes from other companies to use. Most of them are Fan Made Monsters which are made by fans but still can get them into the card game or official video game franchise. Of course not every one submitted will get in. People still want to find a Colossal Kaiju Combat resource with every Fan Made Monster included. That is what we here at the Colossal Kaiju Combat Wiki are trying to do. On YouTube many companies have removed content even though it is justified. From a legal and constitutional perspective a user asking us to remove their content is the same as someone selling it for profit because everyone has implied by placing their Kaiju on the forums that they want their Kaiju to be put in a position were it can be used for profit. Helping Out The is a wiki that anyone can contribute to, including you! Here are some things you should know about helping out before you get started: *Remember to read our Policy before contributing. *Uploading images to the wiki is a really easy way to help out. Just make sure the picture you're uploading is not already on the site! *If you see an error, whether it is factual, grammatical, or otherwise, in any of our articles, please fix it! *Always Remember to site reliable sources when adding information to an article. *'Don't add any non-kaiju related things to this Wiki. *Remember to view the before submitting original monsters. **When submitting a monster you created to this wiki, always remember to put it in the Fan-Made Monsters category. Also be sure to check out our full list of Pages in need of Creation! External Links *Matt Frank's DeviantArt page *Sunstone Games Community Forums *The Godzilla Wiki *The Ultraman Wiki *The Gamera Wiki *The Kaiju Wiki *The Official CKC Wiki Category:Browse